


Not While I’m Here

by Koroshimasu



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Bottom Gavin Reed, Cuddling & Snuggling, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Established Relationship, Gentle Lover, Gentle Sex, M/M, Mentions of Chris Miller, Mentions of Connor-RK800, One Shot, Oral Sex, Post-Battle for Detroit (Detroit: Become Human), Post-Pacifist Best Ending (Detroit: Become Human), Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Protectiveness, RK900 is not Nines in this, Sex as Therapy, Supportive Upgraded Connor | RK900, Top Upgraded Connor | RK900, Upgraded Connor | RK900 Has a Different Name
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-29
Updated: 2020-01-29
Packaged: 2021-02-27 13:00:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,386
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22457611
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Koroshimasu/pseuds/Koroshimasu
Summary: A traumatized Gavin is comforted and soothed by his lover after waking up from a horrific nightmare.
Relationships: Upgraded Connor | RK900/Gavin Reed
Comments: 23
Kudos: 88





	Not While I’m Here

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by the song 'Not While I'm Around' from the musical 'Sweeney Todd' by Stephen Sondheim.  
> Have a listen.   
> : https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=WjdgsUByFPE

**Not While I’m Here**

Gavin lay partly awake late that night, tangled in the arms of his lover. After the war ended and android equality had been established thanks to Jericho’s efforts, Gavin began a loving relationship with a unique android; an RK900. Love between man and machine was odd, but Gavin kept the relationship private. It seemed as though everyone was in need of a good laugh these days, and for all his colleagues to discover his relationship with an android would make him the fool of Detroit. 

Gavin knew he treated the RK900 like it was nothing. In spite of the fact that androids had rights and freedoms, the RK900 didn’t seem to care enough to demand better treatment, oddly enough. Gavin wasn’t even sure whether it was deviant or not, so he never named it or assigned humanely attributes to it. He often referred to it as ‘Nameless’.

The detective shivered when he thought of the terrible night when most of his friends had almost died when fighting with the leader of the androids. Chris Miller had been hit, captured, held hostage. Gavin still had nightmares about watching his brother in arms fall to the ground, his blood pooling around his head. The nightmares always began the same way; Gavin would be trying to race to the DPD while it was on fire, crying out for help atop his aching lungs. Trying to save his friends had been futile and pointless; they all disappeared and left him alone. He would then be at a funeral, presenting a speech about his fallen comrade. When Gavin would then bend down to stare into the coffin holding Chris, the man opened his eyes and looked right into his. Gavin’s heart raced in his chest, knowing that he wouldn’t ever have his friends by his side.

He would then fall into a pit of android limbs and parts, tumbling down forever into darkness he couldn’t escape.

…Usually, he was able to fall into a deep sleep…usually.

But, his deep sleep that night was not a peaceful one. The dreaded nightmare crept back into the recesses of his mind, and all he could see was a pale, lifeless Chris Miller falling to the ground before a large horde of murderous androids. They would then stand and stare judgmentally at Gavin, LED lights all blaring red like hell. The same motions went by, and this time, when Gavin opened his eyes, he found he did not wake up. He was never going to…something was holding him down…and there was a spinning LED light flashing blue and red…

Gavin was already whimpering pitifully, perspiration making it so that his shirt and shorts clung to his frame. Writhing on the bed as he sobbed, tears streamed down Gavin’s face, thinking that his friend would never wake up…that _he_ would die right now!

“Gavin???”

The frightened man was roughly brought out of his dream by Nameless shaking his shoulders. Bolting up in bed next to his partner, Gavin gasped and clung to his sheets. His eyes widened when he saw Nameless’ face, and they blew open even wider when he caught the LED light there on the right side of his temple.

Trembling, Gavin whispered brokenly, “It…it was th-that dream again…” He could barely finish his statement when Nameless immediately brought him into a near bone crushing embrace.

“Ugh,” Gavin groaned while fidgeting to break away. “I’m okay, Nameless, j-just…let me breathe!”

The brunette android released his hold on Gavin and tenderly cupped his face in his hand. Nameless looked a little perturbed while his lover studied his face as though trying to memorize every curve and angle, despite it being identical to an android he already knew and had seen multiple times for work.

Their eyes met, and Nameless looked genuinely concerned while he brushed aside a loose, sweaty strand of Gavin’s hair away from his eyes. “Gavin? What’s wrong? Did you see the same thing in your dream again?”

Nodding shyly, Gavin whispered, “It’s always the same, but this time, i-it felt r-real…”

“It must’ve; you were crying in your sleep.”

Tentatively, Gavin brought a hand to his face to find out that the tears he had shed in his dream were real as well. The dream itself felt so real that Gavin still really believed that Chris was dead, and that the last few months of peaceful living among androids were just a blissful dream. He looked back into Nameless’ eyes to find the soft-spoken android staring intently back at him.

“Love, what’s wrong? What did you see that made it so that you were thrashing in your sleep?” Nameless inquired with concern. Head tilting, he sighed, “It sounded like you were in pain.”

“I was,” Gavin said meekly.

Right then, the human was surprised by his own tone. He’d never heard himself sound so helpless before. He didn’t want to keep hiding things from Nameless, especially after all they’d gone through and everything they’d shared, but how was he to explain to his lover that he’d dreamt of being slaughtered in cold blood by his android hands?!

Nuzzling against him, Nameless smiled widely. “Come on, Gavin,” he softly crooned, running a hand through his lover’s hair. “You can talk to me. I am here to support you no matter how long this takes.”

Pushing his hand back gently, Gavin wheezed, “It’s…look, I know I’m not over my issues, and I know how good you’ve been to me…”

Leaning against him, Nameless purred, “I sense a ‘but’, here.”

There was indeed a ‘but’. Gavin knew it was inevitable, and he cringed as he thought about how to at least partially soften the blow. Unfortunately, the harder he tried, the more it hurt. He knew he had PTSD from the battle, and his dreams only bolstered his inherent fears. No matter how hard he tried, he couldn’t differentiate between Nameless and Connor, the RK800 he despised and feared to this day.

Nameless was an android, too…

It couldn’t be helped. Gavin soon exploded out into a broken sob. Nameless gently brought his weeping lover into his arms as more tears began to leak out of his Gavin’s eyes. Running a hand through his hair, Nameless hushed him while bestowing a small kiss to his cheek.

“For some time now, I’ve had a suspicion that your nightmares for the past few nights have involved me.” When Gavin glanced up in shock, Nameless only smiled with utmost patience. “Don’t be so surprised. For a while now, I’ve roused you from sleep, and when I did, you weren’t acting like yourself.”

All of it was true. Gavin was a mess. It took him a good hour or two to settle back into his old demeanor any time after suffering through one of his blasted nightmares. All the troubled man could do now was hold his lover and enjoy while Nameless whispered soothing words into his ear until the tears subsided.

“Hush love, hush,” Nameless ruffled his hair while rocking him on the warm, soft mattress. As they rocked together, the bed groaned, and Gavin’s sobs soon died down.

In appreciation, Gavin looked up at his android lover and smiled. His body soothed somewhat when Nameless pressed their lips together for a tender kiss. After a moment or so, they parted and looked deeply into each other’s eyes.

“I absolutely hate the fact that you’re plagued with nightmares, Gavin.” Beaming at him, Nameless seemed to read right through Gavin’s mind and drawled gently, “Whenever you’re unhappy, so am I, Gavin.”

Playfully rolling his eyes, Gavin snapped, “You big baby. You’re not going to go all parent-like on me now, are you?” It was odd to say that when he’d been the one responsible for the waterworks, but he wanted to at least save face while he could.

Nameless didn’t seem to mind it. Laughing, he answered crisply, “I’ll at least make an effort not to.”

Content with that answer, Gavin cuddled against his lover. “Good. Because, all that matters now is that I’m here, you’re here, we have a good life, maybe not like we dreamed, but I love you like crazy.”

This, he knew for certain as day and night.

Rewarding him with a pleasant smile on his handsome features, Nameless cupped his cheeks. “I love you too, Gavin,” he replied, placing his lips scant inches from Gavin’s. “I know you still don’t like androids, but as long as you feel this way for me, then it’s enough.”

When the android placed one of Gavin’s hands over his chest so he could feel his thirium pump working, Gavin nearly collapsed against him. “Nameless,” he rasped, fighting back tears of his own.

“You’re my other half, Gavin. I would have gone absolutely mental if I didn’t have you with me.” Smile turning sad, he concluded, “I’d just be another machine with no purpose…”

Before he could speak any further, Gavin’s lips crashed down on his lover’s. Responding quickly, Nameless tangled his fingers in his partner’s hair, trying anything he could to feel closer to Gavin’s body. Somehow, Gavin found himself lying beneath Nameless’ lean body. Both men clung to each other, desperate to feel each touch they bestowed upon the other. Slowly, Nameless pulled back from the kiss and gazed upon Gavin’s face.

Due to the intense look the RK900 offered him, a bashful Gavin laughed, “Stop lookin’ at me like that!! You’re not going to get all mushy on me too, are you??”

Nameless grinned wickedly. “Don’t worry; that’s not exactly what I had in mind.”

“Ahh, shit…really now? And what exactly did you have in mind?”

In response, Nameless roughly grabbed Gavin by the wrists and pinned his arms above his head. “Maybe if you’d shut up a bit, I could show you.” Winking at his lover, he proved he meant no harm.

Before Gavin could even think of a reply, Nameless’ lips had descended upon his in a rough, demanding kiss. Gavin tried desperately to free his hands from Nameless’ iron clad grip, but it proved useless. Groaning, he wished he could voice that he wanted to touch his lover so badly, but Nameless was the one in control tonight.

Nameless’ kisses were something to be savored. Every time Gavin received a kiss from his lover, it always left him wanting more. Addicted to it, Gavin could not help but gasp as Nameless’ tongue skated across his lips demanding entrance. Gavin mindlessly opened his mouth, releasing a shameful moan from his throat as his partner plunged his slippery hot tongue deep into the warm recesses of his mouth. Gavin then wrapped his arms around Nameless’ broad shoulders and held on for everything he was worth.

Nameless practically devoured his lover’s warm mouth, sensually mapping out every ridge, snaking over teeth and gums, tasting and feeling the texture of his inner orifice. Their lips molded perfectly as Gavin kissed Nameless back with unbridled passion.

Gavin deeply groaned, tearing his lips away from Nameless’ when his thigh wedged itself between his legs, pressing into his now painfully hardened sex. Gavin tightened his grip around Nameless’ shoulders when he felt the lips that had been kissing his mouth were traveling away and down his neck. He then released the large android, letting his lover do whatever he pleased to his fever wracked body.

“Nameless!!” gasped Gavin helplessly when his partner arched his spine, grinding their hips together.

Silently, Nameless proceeded to attack Gavin’s neck with his hot and wet lips, searing a path from behind his ear to his collarbone, sucking the sensitive skin. He moved over to his throat, forcing Gavin’s head back, giving himself better access as he nipped and licked from the hollow of his throat to under his chin, then back down, moving to suckle on the opposite collarbone.

Gavin’s head was spinning with lust as aching heat engulfed his thighs and groin. Nameless crushed their bodies together, allowing Gavin to feel his own racing heart. Nameless’ lips continued on their trail, completely covering Gavin’s warm chest in soft, gentle kisses. He could feel how hot Gavin’s skin was, and it only further fueled his passion. Feeling his human lover writhing and moaning beneath himself always gave him a sense of power and belonging, knowing that he was the only one who could drive Gavin this mad with desire.

Gavin groaned deeply as Nameless’ talented mouth worked over his heated body. All he could do was feel; feel Nameless’ mouth ravishing his body like a starving animal. He felt the android’s firm hands moving over his sides to his chest, tracing his thumbs across his rock-hard nipples, rolling them gently between his thumb and index finger and stroking eagerly down his abdomen.

“Tell me, how badly do you want me, Gavin?” Nameless whispered hotly in his partner’s ear.

Panting in desperate need, Gavin choked on his breath. “P—please, Nameless…” he gasped and closed his eyes tightly while pressing himself further against his partner.

Nameless grinned impishly, grabbing the base of his lover’s swollen erection once he snuck a hand down his shorts. “You didn’t answer my question.”

“Nameless!” Gavin roared aggressively. “If you don’t stop teasing me soon, I’ll lose my mind!!”

Nameless had to hold back a laugh at Gavin’s whiny behavior. To help ease Gavin’s tensions, he began pumping his hand up and down on his lover’s cock, feeling every vein pulsing with life. Gavin arched his hips up in need, meeting Nameless’ hand with his own thrusts. The amused RK900 could not keep his eyes away from Gavin’s face. He had a look of pure bliss spread across his visage, and in the heat stirring up between them, Gavin’s tanned skin now had a tint of pink to it. His dark brown hair was tousled from Nameless’ hands roaming through it messily. Pulling back to study Nameless, Gavin felt a twinge of pain searing through his heart. He thought of Connor. Even though they looked almost the same due to their models and prototypes, Gavin couldn’t help but notice that Nameless had a different air about him. Whatever it was, the detective found Nameless to be absolutely beautiful.

Gazing down at Gavin’s arousal in his hand, he could feel tiny, pearly droplets of pre cum dripping onto his hand. Shooting Gavin a naughty glance, he bent forward and, with a swipe of his long tongue, licked the droplets from Gavin’s sensitive tip.

Gavin cried out and grabbed Nameless’ hair, trying in vain to push his partner’s mouth all the way down his cock. Nameless obeyed, swallowing Gavin’s entire swollen erection. The heated detective gripped Nameless’ hair even tighter when he felt the head of his cock hit the back of his lover’s warm throat, wanting more of whatever Nameless would give him.

After a few moments, Gavin couldn’t take it anymore. Nearly bucking into Nameless’ warm mouth, he urgently roared, “Nameless! Ngghhh!! Fuck me please! I need you so badly!!”

Slowly, Nameless ceased his ministrations, and came up to give his lover another full, ardent kiss. He then maneuvered them into a spooning position, pressing his own equally hardened cock against Gavin’s nude back side once he’d slipped the shorts all the way off. Gavin pressed back into Nameless’ strong hips, feeling his lover’s thick cock lodge itself between his cheeks. Gavin’s smaller body was now shivering with so much need that it was visibly noticeable to Nameless.

Slowly reaching behind himself, Nameless grabbed the lube that he been on the nightstand from earlier that evening and coated his cock generously. He then placed one slicked up middle finger into Gavin’s waiting entrance, receiving more luscious moans from his human lover.

“More!!” gasped Gavin, moaning even louder when he felt Nameless’ hot tongue tracing the shell of his ear.

Immediately, Nameless shoved another finger inside of Gavin, thrusting slowly in and out. The sound of Gavin’s pants and moans filled the room, making Nameless thankful that they did not have any neighbors home on either side of the apartment walls. Surely, Gavin would have been heard due to the amount of raw noises of need he was making. They had even received a few complaints from the neighbors on a few occasions, but they were quickly assured that there was nothing to worry about and the noise levels would decrease.

“P-please, Nameless, now!!” Gavin whined, lost to his own pleasure and lust too deeply now.

Retracting his fingers from Gavin’s tight entrance, he positioned his now painfully throbbing cock against it. The gentle android wrapped his arm around Gavin’s waist lovingly, nuzzling behind his partner’s ear. Gavin welcomed the warm gesture and laced their fingers together.

“I’ll never leave you, Gavin,” Nameless promised as he shut his eyes and trembled. “I’ll never hurt you or betray you; don’t fear me.” At once, Nameless gasped as he thrust into Gavin’s welcoming body.

Clutching at the sheets like a wild animal, Gavin hissed, “Namelesssssss!!!”

The blinding euphoric pleasure Gavin felt each time Nameless’ thick cock stroked his insides filled him with a sense of freedom he’d never experienced before. Nameless always brought him to new heights, blinding his senses with passion and love. The RK900 was making love to him so tenderly and Gavin knew that his android lover had meant what he said about never leaving him. Though the jaded detective didn’t trust the words of other easily, with Nameless, it came as easy as breathing.

Carefully, Nameless pulled his cock all the way out of Gavin, then plunged slowly back in. Gavin’s body always felt so tight and warm. It was almost as though they were supposed to be together this way. Gavin felt like home.

Nameless then picked up the pace only slightly, feeling Gavin’s grip tighten on his hands. Both of their bodies were covered with sweat even at the leisurely pace Nameless was taking. They panted loudly, moaning and whispering each other’s name like a symphony; a cacophony of adoration and elation.

Because of the slow pace, their shared orgasms had seemed to sneak up on them both. Gavin felt his body tense and tighten, and Nameless in turn felt like swooning as his lover’s anal walls tightened against his cock. And, at the same exact moment, both came shouting each other’s name as though they had been fucking roughly.

Once finished, the lovers lay spent on their beds, and Gavin slowly turned over to face his partner. LED light spinning blue, Nameless immediately wrapped his arms around Gavin, listening to his heavy breathing slow down to a normal, regular pace. Neither spoke for quite a few moments, but instead looked deeply into each other’s eyes, the reality of what had happened months before finally weighing on both of them. Gavin remained ever thankful that Nameless was still in his life.

On the side of optimism, Nameless chuckled before leaning down to kiss Gavin’s scarred nose. “Well,” he began with a bright smile. “It’s nearly bedtime, and I’d say you’re thoroughly exhausted.”

“Yeah,” Gavin replied as he mirrored Nameless’ smile. “I think I can sleep a lot better now, Nameless.”

A mischievous smile spread across Nameless’ near perfect lips. “Maybe we can go for a second round in the morning, _if_ you wake up earlier, that is.” He nipped Gavin’s neck when the detective muttered under his breath about how much he hated being an early riser.

Sneaking a finger beneath Gavin’s chin, Nameless wrenched his lover’s head up, eyes bearing into Gavin’s. “Ahh, that’s the recalcitrance I fell for.” Kissing his partner’s forehead sweetly, he murmured against Gavin’s brows, “Just remember; nothing’s going to harm you, not while I’m here.”

That was all Gavin needed to hear. Heart leaping, he smiled before Nameless’ lips met with his own once more.

As they nestled beneath the sheets, Gavin giggled softly when Nameless mumbled in his sleep and pulled his lover closer. Comfortably, Gavin tucked his head under his partner’s chin, breathing in his deep, spicy scent. Finally, after another hour or so, Gavin felt his eyelids become heavy, and drifted into a deep sleep.

He dreamt of nothing for the first time in weeks that night, and he didn’t long to dream ever again.

**END**


End file.
